The best Christmas present LOVE!
by singer154
Summary: Sadie sighed, she had been so sure it would work. So sure he would come. But then again, looking back on the conversation, she realized that nothing had been set in stone. A fluffy Jommy Christmas oneshot, and my first oneshot. Please R&R!


MARRY CHRISTMAS! (Sorry it isn't wrapped!)

Author's note: Just a Jommy fluff Christmas oneshot. But it's my first oneshot! So please read and review! ENJOY!

The best Christmas Present… LOVE!

Sadie sighed, sitting down beside Jude, who was skimming the contents of some book she'd gotten for Christmas. It's getting late, Sadie thought. Guess he's not coming. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Her Christmas gift for Jude wasn't coming. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem for Sadie, after all she was an Expert shopper. She could find a gift for anybody at five minutes to midnight on Christmas eve. But this wasn't just anybody. This was Jude, and Sadie knew that some superficial department store gift would not make her happy. Not that she wouldn't appreciate it, because Sadie knew Jude would. But it would be of no use to her. Sadie examined once again the diamond pendent wich Jude had purchased for her, and had custom engraved with the words, "Number 1 sister! For always being there to pick up the pieces." On the back was written "with love, Jude"  
Sadie sighed, she had been so sure it would work. So sure he would come. But then again, looking back on the conversation, she realized that nothing had been set in stone.

"Hello?"

"Sadie?"

"Yeah, it's me Tommy." Sadie could tell from the shock in his voice that it was a good thing she had called his cell phone under "Private."

"So um…" Tommy began in surprise, not knowing what he wanted to say, but finally finishing harshly with "Call to chew me out?"

"Look Tom, if it was up to me I'd have been screaming at you from the moment you picked up the phone! For just up and leaving like that, in such a disstacttfull way, for hurting my sister! For shattering her heart!  
"Sadie…"

" But it's not. I'm not calling for me. Well… I kind of am… I guess. I wanted to get Jude a gift that she'd love this year, but I couldn't think of anything she would truly want."

"Pardon the question," Tommy said, his voice dripping with confusion, "But why are you calling me?"

"I wracked my brain trying to think of something. Then I realized that there was one thing…and one thing only that Jude wanted this year, and that's you. So I was thinking…"

"Forget it Sadie!" Tommy said, in a matter of fact, finalizing tone.

"But…"

"Jude probably doesn't want to see me anyway. Like you said, I hurt her. Hell, you were right, I shattered her heart."

"Look Tom, I'm not going to take that back. I meant what I said," Sadie yelled. "when you left her, you really cut her deep. It was like half of her went with you to wherever the hell you are!"

"Then you're calling me why?"

"Like I said," Sadie took a deep breath, and spoke more calmly. " you shattered her heart, and you're the only one who can fix it."

Tommy sighed, and Sadie could tell his resolve was breaking. "I'll think about it." He said, after an awkward pause. "Thanks," Sadie said. "Bye."

She had been so sure he'd come, his tone at the end of that phone conversation, in her opinion, had said it all. But she was wrong, and now she had to explain to her sister why there would be no Christmas present from her this year. How could she have been so stupid?

"Jude,"

"Yeah Sades?"

"About your Christmas present…"

Yes??"

"It…didn't…come…through…" Sadie could barely let the words pass from her lips.

"It's okay Sades." Jude said quietly, "I told you I didn't want anything anyway."

"No Jude, it's not okay. I wanted to get you something you'd really like." Sadie explained. "So…"

DING! The doorbell interrupted Sadie's explination.

"So I think you should answer the door!" Sadie said hurredly, praying that who she thought to be on the other side was actually there.

"Okay…" Jude said, giving Sadie a strange look, and leaving the living room to answer it.

"Marry Christmas!"

Jude's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"TOMMY???!!!" She asked disbelievingly. If this had been any other day, Jude would have probably screamed at him, slapped him, slammed the door in his face. But this wasn't any other time. It was Christmas, and this was what Jude had been secretly wishing for all along.

"Hey girl!" Tommy said, pulling the now crying Jude into his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. They were not tears of anguish, but rather tears of Joy.

"Marry Christmas Jude," Sadie whispered, walking up behind the two of them.

"Sadie?" Jude asked, pulling away reluctantly from Tommy. "You did this?" Sadie didn't reply, but the look on her face told Jude all she needed to know.

"THANK YOU!" She said, hugging Sadie tightly.

Sadie smiled, "Yeah,yeah!" She said playfully, pushing her back into the open arms of Tom Quincy.

Jude was so wrapped up in Tommy, his looks, his smell, that she barely noticed him fastening the clasp of a chain around her neck. When she finally felt the weight of its adornment hanging against her chest, she picked up what she found to be a gold heart. It read "You're the song that lives on in my heart. Love always, Tommy."

"Love?" she asked tentatively.

"Love." Tommy responded, tightening his grip on Jude. "I love you." Almost as if in a fairy tale, The clock struck midnight. It was Christmas, and Jude was right where she wanted to be.

Author's note: So? What did you think? Please please please read and review! But remember, it's my first oneshot, so go easy! Just kidding. Give it to me straight up!! I hope you enjoyed it, and happy holidays. (Whatever you may celebrate!  
Much love Annie 


End file.
